Doctor's First Valentine's Day
by dinosoprano
Summary: Pretty self explanatory I think. ]


**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who though if ever asked me to travel with him I would not hesitate to climb right in that TARDIS and let the adventures begin. Jurassic period here I come! But seriously, enjoy this possibly sickeningly sweet Valentine's Day story. **

It had nearly been a year since River Song had been imprisoned in Stormcage Containment Facility. It was stormy and gloomy as ever though a bit colder since it was February. River was curled up in her bed fast asleep. Her dreams must have been rather awful because her face was scrunched up; her brow furrowed and her lips in a frown. Thunder cracked overhead and she startled awake, sitting up abruptly and whipping out a gun she had hidden in her pillowcase. She was breathing rapidly, trying to stare down the darkness of her prison cell. She slumped back onto her bed when she realized she was alone. Part of her was relieved and part of her was a little depressed. While she was glad that there were no Silence in her cell, she was sick of being alone. The guards weren't much company.

She only ever had one visitor and it had been six months since she'd last seen him. It wasn't his fault. The first night she was trapped here he come and explained everything to her. She understood perfectly. That didn't mean she liked it. Most wives woke up on Valentine's Day to chocolates, teddy bears, flowers, balloons and maybe even breakfast in bed. They didn't have nightmares that they killed their husbands and then wake to a dreary prison. River sighed and sat up, pulling her blanket around her. What she wouldn't give for her husband to be here and putting a comforting arm around her. Not that he often did things like that. She got the impression he was afraid of her.

She didn't expect him to show up either. For a time traveler he had terrible timing. Besides, wherever he was, it was not Valentine's Day she was sure. It was probably far from February too. River pulled her knees into her chest and rested her head on her arms as they rested on her knees. A plastic string tickled her nose. She blew it away in a huff. It swung back and tickled her nose again. She blew it away again. This time when it came back and touched her nose she didn't blow it away. She stared at it perplexed, slightly cross-eyed. She reached out and caressed it between her index finger and thumb of her right hand. It felt like a balloon ribbon. What was balloon ribbon doing hanging from the ceiling of her jail cell?

River held her breath and looked up slowly reaching for her lamp switch as she did. She flipped it on and gasped. The red balloon string led to a big red heart-shaped Mylar balloon. River pulled the ribbon gently down until the balloon was eye level with her. It had curly white lettering on it that said "Happy Valentine's Day!" She let go in shock and the balloon floated back to the ceiling. He had been here. He had remembered Valentine's Day. She glanced at her clock to check the time but it had been moved. In its place sat a fluffy pink teddy bear with purple letters that said "I love you beary much". In its arms was a small, red, heart-shaped box of chocolates. The teddy bear was leaning against a large vase of red and pink roses. A red envelope was tucked in the roses.

River pulled the letter out of the arrangement and opened it. It was a card with a rose pattern on it and "Happy Valentine's Day" scrawled across the front in a fancy white font. She slowly opened it wondering what he had to say. The card was full of his messy hand writing.

_Dearest Melody,_

_Was this cheesy enough for you? I tried to go all out. I hope I didn't miss anything. Traditions on Earth change so fast I never know what's in style anymore. _

_I know you were probably hoping I would be there in person but we have a slight situation right now. I hope these fine items keep you occupied until I come pick you up tonight. You are going to love what I have in mind! Anyway, I digress. I want you to know that I really did put quite a lot of thought into this. I've never celebrated Valentine's Day before and I wanted this one to be special. After all, it's our first together. _

_There is one matter I do not think I have made very clear; my feelings for you. If it seems like I'm afraid of you, well, you are a very intimidating woman…in a good way I promise. I've been trying to come to terms with who you are ever since I met you. My feelings have been very confusing and I had to sort through them to find the truth. I want you to know without a doubt that what I said to you in Berlin while I lay dying on the stairs was entirely true. I was not hoping to get you to save me (though I do appreciate that). I meant every word I whispered in your ear. Never fear that anyone I travel with will ever change that because I've travelled with a fair few people and not one has ever come close to you. _

_Until we meet again, have a fantastic Valentine's Day!_

_From your loving husband_

River placed a hand over her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks. That was the most romantic thing he had ever said, even if it was on paper and not in person. She couldn't believe how much he had admitted in this letter. Of course, if anyone else red it they would have no idea what any of it meant but still…He was coming tonight. She was going to see her husband tonight! Suddenly Stormcage wasn't so lonely anymore.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS and straightened his bowtie one more time. The door opened and he smiled as River walked in shutting the door behind her. He turned the engine back on preparing to leave.

"That was quick which is great because I have a magnificent idea for where we can-" the Doctor was cut off as River ran up the ramp and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth. Caught off guard, the Doctor just stared at her for a moment before he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He discovered he really liked her kisses. She pulled away for a breath a moment later. He blinked a few times.

"What was that for?" he laughed.

"Thank you for all the gifts. It really made my day," River said kissing his nose.

"Oh, well, you're welcome," he said. "To be honest, it was all your mum's idea. I had no clue what to do."

River laughed and hugged him. "Well, you'll have to tell her thank you for me."

"No problem," the Doctor said. "So should we go?"

"One more thing," River said looking him in the eye.

"Oh?"

"I love you too," she said kissing him again.

**A/N: Read and Review please!**


End file.
